Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The adventures of Satoshi
by darkroxas92
Summary: "La storia che sto per raccontarvi è il motivo della nostra più grande vergogna… Il motivo per cui abbiamo scelto l'esilio dagli umani… La storia di Ash Ketchum, l'eroe dei Pokémon e degli umani." E se alla fine dello scontro tra Mew e Mewtwo Ash non fosse tornato in vita? E se questo fosse stato l'inizio di una nuova epoca, sia per gli umani che per i Pokémon?


E, a sorpresa, eccomi qui con una nuova fan fiction, per la prima volta nel fandom Pokémon!  
Allora, anticipo dicendo che io come anime mi sono fermato ai primi 5 film e a metà della prima serie (quindi MOLTO indietro XD). In compenso, ho giocato a tutti i videogiochi a partire da Giallo XD. Ed è rigiocando a uno di questi che mi è venuta l'idea per questa fan fiction!  
Tranquilli, questa sarà breve, non dovrebbe superare la decina di capitoli, quindi non dovete temere qualcosa come Equilibrio o Harry Potter x Fairy Tail XD.  
Ordunque, vi lascio al primo capitolo, per il quale ringrazio la mia beta reader di fiducia, Liberty89!  
Buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 01: L'inizio di una nuova avventura**  
Decine di Pokémon stavano correndo verso la piazza della loro città.  
La maggior parte di questi era giovane, altri si limitavano ad accompagnare i propri amici, altri ancora, invece, erano lì solo perché non avevano niente di meglio da fare.  
L'unica cosa che li accomunava tutti era la loro destinazione: i posti di fronte a un piccolo palco, su cui era seduto un piccolo Pokémon, in posa di meditazione, avvolto in un mantello nero che celava ogni suo tratto.  
Questi restò fermo al suo posto, con le gambe incrociate, aspettando che il flusso di Pokémon si fermasse.  
Quando finalmente tutti ebbero preso posto, la piazza si zittì completamente, mentre l'ammantato interrompeva la sua meditazione, alzandosi sulle zampe posteriori.  
"Grazie a tutti di essere venuti." Disse. "Per alcuni di voi è la prima volta, per altri probabilmente no, ma il mio unico compito è assicurarsi che questa storia non vada persa."  
Nessuno fiatò. Alcuni esemplari di Scyther sembravano quasi far attenzione a non tagliare con le loro lame la tensione creatosi, perché era così pesante da sembrare un telo reale e tangibile, mentre i Pokémon più giovani, principalmente cuccioli, erano incredibilmente immobili, pendenti dalle labbra della creatura che aveva attirato la loro curiosità con quelle prime parole.  
"La storia che sto per raccontarvi è il motivo della nostra più grande vergogna… Il motivo per cui abbiamo scelto l'esilio dagli umani… La storia di Ash Ketchum, l'eroe dei Pokémon e degli umani."  
Dicendo ciò, indicò una grossa statua, posta dietro il palco, che rappresentava un ragazzo di dieci anni, con un sorriso determinato, che portava un berretto e teneva in mano una Pokéball.  
"Ash Ketchum. Il più grande umano che abbia mai calpestato la terra… l'unico umano… ucciso da un Pokémon." Continuò la figura, togliendosi il cappuccio e mostrando così il volto di un Meowth.  
A quella frase, i Pokémon adulti abbassarono la testa, dispiaciuti e pieni di vergogna, poiché ricordavano più che bene quella storia.  
"Io ero presente… Ero presente al momento in cui tutto è finito, e dove tutto è ricominciato." fece il gatto. "La leggendaria battaglia tra Mew e Mewtwo.  
"Mewtwo, un Pokémon creato dagli umani basandosi sul DNA di Mew. Inizialmente al loro servizio, si ribellò ai suoi creatori, e decise che avrebbe conquistato il mondo, vendicandosi dei torti subiti dagli umani e dagli altri Pokémon, che lo avevano rifiutato per la sua natura di clone." Narrò con voce grave, guardando la platea ma senza vederla realmente, perché i suoi occhi sembravano guardare un'altra scena, lontana nel tempo e nello spazio.  
"Con l'inganno, riunì alcuni degli allenatori di Pokémon più forti del mondo e tra questi vi era anche Ash. Io mi ritrovai sul luogo dell'incontro assieme ad alcuni compagni umani, e assistetti mio malgrado allo svolgersi degli eventi: Mewtwo rubò tutti i Pokémon degli allenatori, clonandoli. Ash fu l'unico umano a opporsi completamente a quella follia, tentando di affrontare Mewtwo da solo, e rischiando la vita per liberare i Pokémon catturati.  
"Tuttavia, il suo intento provocò involontariamente una lotta tra le due categorie, che non mostravano alcuna pietà verso l'avversario. Nel frattempo, anche Mew era giunto sul campo di battaglia e aveva ingaggiato uno scontro con Mewtwo." Proseguì, interrompendosi alcuni secondi, perché la parte più dolorosa della storia era ormai vicina.  
"Il combattimento fu lungo, né i Pokémon originali né i cloni riuscivano ad avere la meglio. Alla fine, solo i due leggendari restarono in piedi, decidendo di usare il loro attacco più potente. E fu allora che avvenne la tragedia.  
"Ash Ketchum era rimasto profondamente scosso da tanta violenza. Era un allenatore, vero, ma non sopportava l'idea che i Pokémon, che lui considerava amici, potessero farsi del male a vicenda e provare odio.  
"Senza pensare alle conseguenze, si lanciò in mezzo allo scontro, proprio nell'istante in cui Mew e Mewtwo lanciarono il loro attacco. E così, invece di annullarsi a vicenda, gli attacchi lo colpirono in pieno. L'esplosione che ne seguì coprì l'intero campo di combattimento di fumo, e quando tornammo a vedere, Ash era ancora in piedi. Ma il nostro sollievo non durò che pochi secondi, perché sotto gli occhi di tutti, il ragazzo si accasciò a terra, diventando un freddo pezzo di pietra, privo di vita.  
"Pikachu, il suo fedele compagno, corse subito da lui, tentando invano di svegliarlo e fu in quel preciso istante che la vita di tutto il mondo cambiò.  
"Mewtwo era rimasto impressionato da quel gesto, inizialmente considerato stupido. Solo il quel momento capì il suo errore. Un errore che era costato caro.  
"Non era la prima volta che un essere umano cadeva per colpa di un Pokémon, ma era la prima volta che un attacco mortale lanciato volontariamente colpiva un umano. Noi Pokémon, compresi i cloni, tentammo di aiutare Pikachu a risvegliare Ash, ma nemmeno unendo tutte le nostre forze riuscimmo a riportarlo indietro. Noi che avevamo degli allenatori tornammo indietro con loro, portando con noi il corpo dell'eroe, mentre Mew, Mewtwo e i cloni andarono via da qualche parte del mondo, nella speranza di trovare un perdono per ciò che avevano compiuto.  
"Ma i guai erano appena iniziati. Gli umani sono molto volubili di fronte a questi eventi, e il fatto che a morire fu un bambino gettò il mondo nel caos.  
"Molti umani cominciarono a dubitare della nostra obbedienza e amicizia, e così ebbero inizio le cacce, che terminavano con la nostra esecuzione immediata. Molti allenatori si ribellarono a questa presa di posizione, ma non poterono niente contro gli eserciti dei governi, che abbandonarono i Pokémon, cominciando ad usare altre armi per attaccare. Armi anche più devastanti dei nostri attacchi. I Pokémon selvatici cercarono rifugio nei loro habitat, mentre gli allenatori entrarono in clandestinità per cercare di salvarci. Le organizzazioni criminali, tra cui il Team Rocket, che aveva creato Mewtwo, decisero di passare per una volta dalla parte della giustizia, aiutando gli allenatori a nascondersi.  
"Tuttavia, capendo che così non saremmo più stati liberi, studiarono un modo per nasconderci definitivamente, al sicuro dagli altri umani. I più grandi scienziati si misero al lavoro, per la prima volta in collaborazione con i Pokémon, che comunicavano con loro grazie ai tipo Psico. E, infine, trovarono un modo per mandarci in un'altra dimensione… una dimensione identica alla nostra originale ma priva sia di umani che di Pokémon.  
"Così fu deciso: noi Pokémon saremmo spariti dal mondo, così da poter vivere, e i nostri allenatori sarebbero stati liberi di tornare alle loro vite. Ovviamente molti si opposero: gli umani amici di Ash gridarono che non era quello che lui avrebbe voluto, perché lui aveva sempre desiderato che Pokémon e umani potessero vivere in pace. Purtroppo, alla fine dovettero arrendersi ai fatti. E così tutti noi abbandonammo il nostro mondo e il macchinario che ci permise questo viaggio fu distrutto subito dopo, assieme ai suoi progetti. Portammo con noi alcune opere di tecnologia umana e le loro conoscenze, con cui fondammo la nostra comunità, così come la conosciamo oggi: le città, le strade, i mezzi di comunicazione… Sono passati dieci anni da allora, e nessuno di noi ha mai più visto un essere umano." Concluse, per poi girarsi e dirigersi verso le scale posteriori del palco, sotto gli occhi del suo pubblico profondamente colpito da quella storia piena di sofferenza.  
Fu allora che un piccolo Numel interruppe il silenzio. "E i Pokémon di Ash che fine hanno fatto?"  
Meowth si fermò.  
"L'ultima volta che sono stati visti fu al nostro arrivo in questo mondo. Pikachu, il primo compagno di Ash, si mise a capo del loro gruppo e insieme se ne andarono. Nessuno ha più saputo nulla di loro." Rispose, sparendo oltre le scale.  
Il Pokémon gatto continuò ad allontanarsi, nascosto dal palco, fermandosi solo quando fu entrato in una piccola casa.  
"Grazie per non aver detto nulla." Disse una voce.  
Meowth si girò, ritrovandosi di fronte a un Pikachu con un berretto rosso e bianco in testa, che se ne stava appoggiato contro il muro, con le zampe anteriori incrociate.  
"Lo sai che non voglio più creare problemi. I tempi in cui eravamo nemici sono finiti." Rispose il felino, sospirando. "Inoltre, non posso non ritenermi responsabile, visto che a causare tutto ciò è stato il Team Rocket."  
"E tu sai bene che è per questo che non potrò mai perdonarvi. Ash è morto per colpa vostra." Replicò l'altro con tono piatto, ma che nascondeva un profondo e incolmabile rancore.  
"Lo so!" esclamò Meowth, per poi calmarsi subito. "Lo so fin troppo bene… credi che non mi svegli di notte il suo ricordo? Ogni anno racconto la sua storia, ma lo faccio solo per sentirmi a posto con la mia coscienza. La mia vita è stata piena d'errori. Troppi per chiedere perdono."  
Pikachu non rispose, lasciandosi cadere a terra sulle quattro zampe e camminando verso un'uscita che dava sul retro.  
"Perché sei venuto qui? Di solito tu e gli altri evitate le città. Soprattutto in questo periodo."  
"Siamo solo venuti a sentire un informatore. Purtroppo si fa vivo solo quando racconti la tua storia, perciò ci siamo fatti coraggio. Ora Squirtle dovrebbe aver finito di parlare con lui, perciò ce ne andremo. Ciao, Meowth."  
"Non vi siete ancora arresi, vero?"  
Pikachu si fermò, ma senza voltarsi. "No, e non lo faremo mai. Finché non avrò restituito questo cappello al suo proprietario, nessuno di noi si fermerà."  
"Sapete che non è possibile. Nemmeno Celebi può cambiare il corso degli eventi."  
Il topo elettrico alzò una zampa, e si abbassò il cappello per coprire gli occhi.  
"Non l'ho ancora sentito dire da lui." Concluse, sparendo oltre la porta.  
Meowth sospirò, dirigendosi verso un comodino, su cui era appoggiata una foto di lui assieme a Jessie e James.  
"La follia può apparire in molte forme… e l'ossessione è la peggiore di queste. Fa' attenzione, Pikachu."  
Fuori dalla casa, il Pokémon giallo continuò a camminare in silenzio, con gli occhi sempre celati dal cappello, ignorando i tuoni che cominciavano a rombare sopra di lui.  
"Ash… Non mi arrenderò finché non ti avrò riportato indietro… Dovessi viaggiare per tutto il mondo."

"Aawn…" sbadigliò sonoramente un giovane Pikachu, per poi stiracchiarsi, scrollandosi di dosso i residui del sonno. "Che dormita…" esordì, lasciandosi sfuggire un altro sbadiglio, dirigendosi verso la stanza adiacente, in cui giaceva un piccolo e solitario pozzo d'acqua piovana.  
Il Pikachu non attese oltre e ficcò la testa al suo interno, lasciandola immersa per qualche secondo, per poi tirarla fuori di colpo e scuoterla per liberarsi dell'acqua in eccesso.  
"Una bella pulita è proprio ciò che ci vuole per iniziare bene la giornata!" esclamò, prendendo una fascia rossa e legandola attorno alla testa, poi recuperò un piccolo zainetto dello stesso colore e se lo infilò sulla schiena, per poi correre in cucina, dove tagliò con la coda una bacca dal ramo di un albero che cresceva al centro della casa, afferrandola subito con le zampe.  
"Dovresti fare con calma, o prima o poi rischi di tagliare un intero ramo con quella tua coda!" lo rimproverò una voce, accompagnata da una risata.  
Il Pikachu si girò verso una finestra, da cui si stava sporgendo un Riolu, abbigliato esattamente come lui, che lo guardava divertito.  
"Tranquillo Zencho, non sono così stupido da privarmi della mia fonte di cibo!"  
Il Riolu annuì, per poi saltare dentro la casa, proprio di fronte al Pikachu.  
"Satoshi, se non fai attenzione diventerai grasso e presto verrai mangiato da uno dei nostri avversari. Non puoi mangiare solo bacche tutti i giorni!"  
"Ma le Mele e le Caramelle sono difficili da trovare, lo sai." Replicò lui, mettendo su un finto broncio. "Inoltre, tu non mi sembri la persona giusta per dirmi queste cose: se non la smetti con la storia del digiuno per le tue meditazioni, prima o poi mi toccherà trascinarti via da un Dungeon di peso perché sarai svenuto per la fame!"  
"Touché." Ridacchiò Zencho, per poi tirare fuori un foglio di carta. "Ad ogni modo, stasera ceneremo come dei re, se riusciamo a portare a termine questa missione!"  
Satoshi finì di mangiare la bacca, sputando i semi ai piedi dell'albero. "Di cosa si tratta?"  
"Un banale salvataggio. Un Cyndaquil si è perso lungo un sentiero di montagna e ha inviato una richiesta di soccorso. È di grado C, con ben 500 Poké di ricompensa! Un'occasione ghiotta!"  
"Anche troppo! Potremmo anche trovare altre squadre interessate a salvarlo."  
"Ne dubito, visto che ho strappato la richiesta pochi secondi dopo che l'hanno esposta sul tabellone. Non l'ha vista nessuno."  
Satoshi sospirò. "Così se ci dovesse succedere qualcosa, nessuno saprà dove siamo." Disse, bloccando la gioia dell'amico.  
"Ah… a questo non ci avevo pensato…"  
"Chissà perché ma me lo aspettavo… Va beh, ormai il danno è fatto. Che Dungeon è?"  
"La Grotta di Cristallo. Purtroppo non sa in che piano, perciò ci toccherà esaminarli tutti scrupolosamente."  
Il Pikachu scosse la testa. "Sei un caso disperato, sappilo."  
"E tu sei sempre troppo scrupoloso! E dire che quando ci siamo conosciuti eri un tipo così avventuriero, disposto a lanciarti in mezzo a un campo di fulmini per prendere una bacca!"  
"E lo sono tutt'oggi, purché si tratti di un campo di fulmini. Se fosse di fuoco avrei qualche problema in più!"  
"Bella forza, sei di tipo elettro! Su, ora sbrigati! Voglio passare al deposito a lasciare giù gli strumenti trovati ieri."  
"Arrivo, arrivo!" rispose Satoshi, correndo verso la finestra e saltando fuori. "Ma l'ultimo che arriva offre da mangiare!"  
"Eh?" fece Riolu, sbattendo gli occhi, per poi cacciare un urlo e corrergli dietro. "Non vale!"  
"In guerra e cibo tutto è lecito!" replicò l'altro, ridendo.

"Anf, anf… R-Ripeto che… non vale…" sbiascicò Zencho, avanzando lentamente lungo le strade della città, mentre al suo fianco Satoshi camminava senza mostrare alcun segno di affaticamento.  
"Vedi perché dico che devi mangiare di più? Se fossimo costretti a scappare da qualche criminale forte, tu non avresti alcuna speranza."  
"Pfui! Lo stenderei subito! Non c'è nessuno in grado di affrontarmi!"  
"Allora spiegami perché quando combattiamo tra di noi vinco sempre io."  
"Satoshi!" urlò il Riolu, incrociando le braccia, offeso. "Oggi sei proprio scorretto! Solo perché sei in leggero vantaggio…"  
"Venticinque vittorie in più le chiami 'leggero vantaggio'?"  
"Ecco, l'hai fatto ancora!" protestò Zencho, mentre si fermavano di fronte a una bancarella, dietro la quale si trovava un Kangaskhan, che come sempre teneva il suo cucciolo, al momento addormentato, nel marsupio.  
"Vivaci come sempre, eh?" disse lui senza riuscire a trattenere una risata.  
"Ciao Ka'!" lo salutarono entrambi, mentre il Pikachu portava una zampa allo zaino, tirando fuori una Pokéball verde.  
"Avete fatto un bel bottino ieri?" chiese il Kangaskhan, prendendo la sfera e collocandola in un vano sotto il bancone.  
"Il solito… qualche Elisir, qualche Baccarancia… ma niente di prezioso purtroppo." Rispose Zencho, sospirando. "Purtroppo il _Team Williams_ su queste cose non ha molta fortuna…"  
"Su, su, vedrete che prima o poi riuscirete anche voi a fare un colpaccio." Rispose il Pokémon addetto al deposito, per poi mostrare una mela rossa. "Intanto, tenete. Un piccolo regalo per i miei clienti preferiti!"  
Satoshi e Zencho guardarono il frutto con occhi che brillavano, mentre il Riolu lo prendeva tra le zampe.  
"G-Grazie… questo è un regalo magnifico!" esclamò, scoppiando a piangere come una fontana.  
Tuttavia, nello sfogare la sua gioia, la mela gli scivolò di mano e rotolò via.  
"Eh no, tu non scappi!" urlò il Pikachu, correndogli dietro.  
"Satoshi, aspetta!" gridò l'amico.  
Lui tuttavia non lo senti, continuando a correre dietro la mela, che sembrava venire continuamente spinta in avanti da una mano invisibile che voleva prendersi gioco di lui.  
"Maledizione, non posso perdere uno spuntino del genere!"  
Ma la sua corsa si fermò assieme a quella del suo obiettivo, che venne afferrato da una liana.  
Detta liana si sollevò assieme alla mela, lasciandola poi cadere ai piedi di un Pokémon.  
"Fa' più attenzione con il cibo. Non va sprecato." Disse questi, girandosi.  
Il Pikachu alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, ritrovandosi così a fissare un Bulbasaur.  
"M-Mi scusi… è scivolata al mio amico e io cercavo solo di riprenderla…"  
Il Pokémon d'erba lo guardò con serietà, per poi alzare ancora la liana e porgergli la mela.  
"Allora digli che la prossima volta potrebbe non trovare qualcuno così generoso da restituirla."  
"Glielo riferirò. Grazie mille." Rispose lui, prendendo il frutto.  
"A che squadra appartieni?" domandò l'altro.  
"Un piccolo team… siamo solo io e Zencho. Siamo il Team Williams!"  
Bulbasaur sgranò leggermente gli occhi.  
"E tu come ti chiami?"  
"Satoshi signore."  
"Un soprannome, eh? Non sono in tanti a usarli… ricordano troppo gli umani."  
"Io non ne ho mai visto uno, perciò non mi sono lasciato suggestionare." Rispose il Pikachu, portandosi una zampa dietro la testa. "Il mio uovo si è schiuso in questo mondo."  
"Capisco. Beh, allora ciao. E buona fortuna."  
"Grazie! Ma posso farle una domanda?"  
Il Pokémon bulbo lo guardò serio. "Dimmi pure."  
"Anche tu appartieni a una squadra? E se sì, quale?"  
Bulbasaur fece per rispondere, ma una voce lo interruppe.  
"Saur! Quanto tempo ci vuoi mettere? Chu e Zard ci stanno aspettando!" gridò uno Squirtle con un paio di occhiali da sole, avvicinandosi.  
"Arrivo Squi! Non sarà qualche minuto di ritardo a costarci il Dungeon!" replicò lui, per poi voltarsi verso Satoshi. "Beh, direi che ora è il momento dei saluti. Allora alla prossima e- Che cosa ti prende, ragazzo?"  
"Quei nomi… li ho già sentiti…" fece lui incredulo. "Voi siete il Team Ket-"  
Ma non riuscì a finire la frase che una liana gli coprì la bocca.  
"Silenzio, per carità! Hai idea della fatica che abbiamo fatto per non farci scoprire?" disse Bulbasaur, guardandosi intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno lo avesse sentito. "Ora io tolgo la liana, ma tu devi giurarmi che non parlerai ad alta voce, okay?"  
Il Pikachu annuì energicamente, ritrovandosi libero pochi istanti dopo.  
"M-Ma come… Siete una leggenda! C'è chi dice che non esistete neppure!"  
"Invece siamo reali, ma odiamo la pubblicità. Dopo dovrò dire qualcosa a Squirtle sulla questione restare anonimi…"  
"Ed eravate veramente i Pokémon di Ash Ketchum?" domandò di colpo Satoshi, con gli occhi che brillavano per l'emozione.  
Bulbasaur scostò lo sguardo, per poi cominciare ad allontanarsi.  
"Sì, lo siamo." Rispose lui, usando il presente. "Ora torna alle tue missioni, ragazzino. Ciao." Concluse, raggiungendo Squirtle, che era rimasto ad osservare la scena, incapace però di sentire i dialoghi perché lontano.  
"Problemi Saur?" domandò, togliendosi gli occhiali per guardarlo meglio.  
"Nulla di che. Semplicemente il tuo urlo ci ha fatto scoprire da uno dei nostri tanti fan."  
"Tutto qui? Dalla faccia che hai pensavo vi foste detti chissà che! Però sono rimasto sorpreso. Di solito non perdi tempo a parlare con Pokémon che non conosci."  
"Mi ha attirato il nome del suo Team."  
"Davvero? Non dirmi che si chiama Ash. Sarebbe il terzo della settimana a cui dovremmo far cambiare il nome."  
"Williams."  
La tartaruga lo guardò serio. "Come hai detto?"  
"Il nome era Williams."  
"Com'è possibile? Solo noi conosciamo quel nome."  
"Forse ne hanno sentito parlare da qualcuno dei nostri amici. Forse Starmie. O semplicemente l'hanno sentito dire da qualche Pokémon che ricordava il suo allenatore. Non era di certo l'unica con quel cognome."  
"Certo che è una strana coincidenza… Speriamo sia di buon auspicio." Continuò Squi, con fare positivo, osservando Zencho raggiungere Satoshi.  
"Beh, lo scopriremo tra poco. Ho preso tutto il necessario per esplorare il Dungeon. Possiamo raggiungere Pikachu e Charizard e partire."

Nello stesso momento, qualche metro più in là, il Riolu raggiunse l'amico, fermandosi per riprendere fiato.  
"Uff, uff… Non… capirò mai… come fai a… correre così tanto…" ansimò, guardando Satoshi, che aveva gli occhi fissi sulla mela. "Ehi, che succede amico?"  
"Bulbasaur…" mormorò lui, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. "Questa mela… è stata toccata da Bulbasaur…"  
"Non ti credevo tanto schizzinoso, sai? Comunque basta sciacquarla e-" ma il povero Riolu non riuscì a finire la frase che fu afferrato dal Pikachu, che cominciò a strattonarlo.  
"Ma che hai capito?! Sto parlando del grande Bulbasaur, del _Team Ketchum_!" esclamò al settimo cielo. "Questa mela non dovrà essere toccata da nessun altro!"  
"L-L-Lasciam-mi a-and-are!" balbettò Zencho, che non appena fu libero guardò il compagno con espressione scettica. "Sei sicuro di non sbagliarti? Che diamine ci farebbe qui il Team più forte del mondo?"  
"Non lo so, ma è fantastico! Ho potuto parlare con uno dei quattro Pokémon dell'eroe! Sarò invidiato per molto tempo per questo!"  
"Sì, sì… sempre che ti credano. E sarà dura convincere di aver incontrato i quattro Pokémon più sfuggevoli del mondo. Ora, abbandona le tue fantasie e partiamo per la missione!"  
"Ma non sono fantasie! L'ho incontrato davvero!"  
"Ne parleremo più tardi. C'è un Cyndaquil che ci sta aspettando, in mezzo a chissà quali Pokémon e con una paura matta!"  
Satoshi sospirò, voltandosi verso la direzione in cui Bulbasaur era scomparso.  
"Eppure è la verità…" disse triste, mentre Riolu lo guardava attento.  
"Sai, sono in tanti a considerarli quasi al livello dei leggendari, ma tu li batti tutti. Probabilmente tra loro e Arceus preferiresti loro!"  
Pikachu ridacchiò. "Ovvio! Non c'è nemmeno da pensarci su!"

Satoshi colpì in pieno uno Zubat con un Tuonoshock, lasciandolo cadere a terra privo di sensi.  
"Uff… Sono già dieci piani e non lo abbiamo ancora trovato… Temo non sappia le basi per farsi ritracciare. Di certo si è mosso dalla sua posizione originaria. Dubito fortemente che sia arrivato fin quassù per una passeggiata." Valutò Zencho, raccogliendo da terra una bacca, che scomparve in una scia di luce rossa finendo nello zaino.  
"Ormai siamo quasi alla fine del Dungeon, dev'essere per forza al prossimo piano." Replicò il Pikachu, avvicinandosi alle scale.  
"Senti Satoshi…" cominciò Riolu, seguendolo. "C'è una cosa che mi sono sempre chiesto su di te, e oggi, vista l'insistenza che avevi sul fatto di Bulbasaur, non ho potuto fare a meno di ripensarci."  
"Di cosa si tratta?"  
"Tu dici di essere un fan di Ash e dei suoi Pokémon… però non ti ho mai visto andare a una delle feste dedicate in suo onore."  
Satoshi si fermò. "A essere sincero… lo ammiro… ma lo odio."  
"Come?"  
"Sia chiaro, non ho intenzione di lamentarmi della mia vita… Però sentendo i racconti degli adulti, non posso fare a meno di chiedermi come doveva essere avere un amico umano. E per colpa sua, ciò non è più possibile."  
"Ma che stai dicendo?! È grazie a lui se Mewtwo è rinsavito e ha lasciato perdere la sua idea di sostituirci con dei cloni."  
"Ma in cambio i Pokémon hanno dovuto cambiare natura. Anzi, hanno dovuto cambiare mondo. Certo, da quel che ho letto, ci siamo evoluti non poco grazie alla tecnologia che gli umani ci hanno lasciato e che noi abbiamo adattato ai nostri bisogni. Basta vedere la vecchia Pokéball, che una volta serviva per contenere noi Pokémon e che ora noi usiamo per immagazzinare in poco spazio gli oggetti." Rispose Pikachu, continuando a salire le scale. "Insomma, non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto partire all'avventura e diventare più forte grazie a un umano. Chissà, magari sarei potuto diventare un Pokémon di Ash."  
"Ne dubito, visto che il suo primo Pokémon era proprio un Pikachu. Non era uno di quegli allenatori che teneva più Pokémon della stessa specie."  
"Sarà come dici… però doveva essere incredibile essere suo amico. La storia dice che era uno dei pochi umani che si preoccupava realmente di noi, che ci trattava come suoi pari. E gli altri umani hanno confermato tale minoranza."  
Zencho restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi sospirare.  
"Vorrei darti del pazzo, ma purtroppo la penso come te. Non posso fare a meno di pensare a come sarebbe stata la nostra vita nell'altro mondo…"  
"Forse è meglio non pensarci troppo. Anche volendo, non possiamo tornare indietro nel tempo e cambiare gli eventi. Ora concentriamoci sulla missione, ormai ci siamo, vedo la fine delle scale."  
I due Pokémon accelerarono il passo, ritrovandosi così in mezzo a una prateria.  
"Siamo all'ultimo piano… Dev'essere qui intorno." Disse Satoshi.  
Per loro fortuna la ricerca non durò molto a lungo.  
Cyndaquil si trovava a pochi metri da loro, dandogli le spalle.  
"Cyndaquil!" lo chiamò Zencho, avvicinandosi assieme all'amico. "Eccoti finalmente! Ti abbiamo cercato per tutto il Dungeon!"  
"Ah, davvero?" rispose lui con voce atona, che lasciò sorpresi i due.  
"S-Sì… Abbiamo cercato di fare il prima possibile, ma è un sollievo vederti sano e salvo!" continuò il Riolu, abbozzando un sorriso.  
"Sano e salvo, eh?" ripeté lui, lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina amara. "Come vi sbagliate."  
"Come?"  
"Zencho, allontanati da lui!" esclamò Satoshi, mentre dalle sue guance cominciavano a uscire delle piccole scintille.  
"Ma che cosa stai dicendo? Lui è-"  
"È un criminale! Ci ha attirato in una trappola!"  
Non appena ebbe detto quella frase, attorno ai due apparvero come dal nulla decine di Cyndaquil e Quilava, tutti con le fiamme accese.  
"Ottimo lavoro, figliolo." Disse una voce più profonda, mentre un Typhlosion avanzava verso di loro camminando su due zampe, lasciando che il Cyndaquil presente all'arrivo della Squadra di Soccorso lo raggiungesse e si mettesse dietro di lui. "Non pensavo che una squadra sarebbe giunta così velocemente… e mai pensavo che fosse composta da due miseri ragazzini!"  
"U-Una trappola?!" esclamò incredulo Zencho. "Ma perché?!"  
"Per prendere tutto ciò che avete, oltre a convincervi a sciogliere il vostro misero Team. Ora consegnateci il vostro distintivo!"  
Satoshi portò subito una zampa a coprire lo zaino. "Mai! Questo appartiene solo alle Squadre di Soccorso riconosciute!"  
"Allora lo prenderemo con la forza!" esclamò un Quilava, liberando una fiammata dalla bocca che evitò di pochi centimetri i due.  
"La prossima volta non mancherò il bersaglio. Dateci tutto ciò che avete!"  
Pikachu lasciò cadere a terra qualche scarica. "Se pensate che ci arrenderemo senza combattere, vi sbagliate di grosso!"  
"Ben detto Satoshi!" esclamò Zencho, portando le mani avanti, mentre una piccola sfera azzurra si creava tra di esse. "Ci batteremo fino alla fine!"  
"Siete solo due cuccioli! Credete davvero di poter affrontare tutta la mia famiglia?" domandò divertito il Typhlosion. "Attaccateli!"  
Satoshi deglutì, per poi lanciare un Tuonoshock verso il gruppo di Cyndaquil che partì contro di loro.  
Con sua sorpresa, tutti furono colpiti in pieno dall'attacco, la cui potenza fu tale da farli restare sospesi in aria per qualche secondo.  
"Wow Satoshi, non mi avevi detto di essere così forte!" esclamò meravigliato Zencho.  
"N-Neanch'io lo sapevo…" rispose incredulo il Pikachu.  
"Com'è possibile? È solo un moccioso!" ruggì preda dell'ira Typhlosion.  
"Lui sì… ma io no." Disse una voce alle sue spalle.  
Tutti si girarono verso le scale dove si trovava un altro Pikachu, solo che questi era più grande di Satoshi, e al posto della fascia aveva un berretto.  
"E tu chi saresti? Come osi interferire?!"  
"Di solito me ne sto buono. Detesto intervenire. Però, per onore verso una vecchia amica, mi sono visto costretto a seguire quei due poppanti fin qui, per assicurarmi che non si facessero male."  
Satoshi e Zencho aprirono la bocca per protestare, ma un ruggito glielo impedì.  
Prima che potessero alzare lo sguardo, un Charizard atterrò di fronte a loro, lasciando scendere dalla sua schiena un Bulbasaur e uno Squirtle.  
"Chi siete?" domandò un Quilava, cominciando a temere per la propria incolumità.  
"Chi siamo?" ripeté Pikachu, avanzando verso il loro capo. "Di sicuro avrete sentito parlare di noi…"  
"Non siamo Pokémon leggendari, ma siamo famosi quanto loro." Continuò Squirtle, sistemandosi gli occhiali.  
"Nessuno ci ha mai sconfitto." Proseguì la voce cavernosa di Charizard, la cui fiamma sulla coda aumentò d'intensità.  
"E non sopportiamo le prepotenze di qualunque tipo." Concluse Bulbasaur.  
A quei commenti, gli occhi di Typhlosion si allargarono dalla paura. "N-Non starete forse dicendo c-che voi siete…"  
"Vedo che ci sei arrivato." Disse Pikachu, raggiungendo i suoi compagni di squadra. "Noi siamo il Team Ketchum, e il Team Williams è sotto la nostra protezione!"


End file.
